Lugia Costume Directory
This is a comprehensive listing of all the Lugia character costumes discovered to have existed to date. They are listed in chronological order by completion date. Criteria: In order to appear on this list, the costume must be a full costumed character, where most if not all of the performer's body is covered: masks should cover most of the face and head, arms should resemble wings, includes a tail, and give the general illusion of a creature. This is opposed to "gijinka" style costumes, where human elements are strongly present or blended into the design, often leaving exposed skin and face. To add: SailorCrafty, dragoxx696/DragoxxXSerpentine. History This list was started April 2012 by Michelle "Riley" Carbaugh, aka CanineHybrid. CanineHybrid is responsible for building a custom Shadow Lugia costume named "Midnight" during the late Spring of 2010. Hundreds of detailed progress photos and several videos where released to the internet publicly during the costume's construction on her YouTube and Flickr pages. Its official completion date/premiere was June 05, 2010 at the Project A-kon anime convention in Dallas, Texas USA where it won "Most Faithful Recreation" during the on-stage competition. The costume was well received and dozens of people around the world have since attempted to duplicate, or have been inspired by, CanineHybrid's version of Lugia. The original concept art and costume she created of proposed the Pokémon's unique character design as a functional and aesthetically pleasing costume and it quickly became a popular style to re-create both in its physical design/proportions and for its construction methods. So many Lugia costumes soon began appearing on the internet afterwards that it became difficult to keep track of where they came from, who was building them, and when they were made. This Lugia Costume Directory seeks to be an informative archive for all the custom Lugia costumes known to date and will be an ongoing project for the foreseeable future. If you discover a Lugia that is not currently on this list or have new information to provide about an existing costume, please add it to the Talk page. Verlis' Early Lugias Usernames: Verliswolf (DA), Verlis (FA), Fisher4930 (DA, YT) First Lugia The award for earliest Lugia costume on the web goes to Tony Gatto, aka Verlis, who uploaded a video of it to YouTube on Jan 05, 2009 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3avseoU2EyU. Date Completed: January 05, 2009 Photos: None discovered Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3avseoU2EyU LUGIA COSTUME + LUGIA's SONG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II6kPhIKZvs Lugia Caramelldansen! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AnJ-QiUTSE lugia Costume Breakdown Events: USA. Unknown event 2009 ---- Lugia 2.0 Lugia 2.0 had a completely new bodysuit and head Date Completed: June 19, 2009 Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/jojip/3647422910/ 53 http://fav.me/d23gpbu Lugia http://fav.me/d23e82e Charmander Lugia and Lucario Videos: None discovered Events: USA. Metrocon 2009 ---- Lugia 2.1 ] Lugia 2.1 had a new head and feet, same bodysuit Date Completed: November 25, 2009 Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/floridasupercon/4741000036/in/photostream/ FLORIDA SUPERCON 2010 http://fav.me/d2sclf1 LUGIA I CHOOSE YOU. http://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/36127_409723242018_3171020_n.jpg imPhotography Videos: -Lugia Costume / Cosplay 2.0 Events: USA. Florida Super Con 2010 Riley's Original Shadow Lugia Usernames: CanineHybrid (DA YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO71I6YQdbw -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIAe2_kEk5k -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nw7f_U4OK_c -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jml19QyhKS0 -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV7PwiHe_I -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn3gBbRb5iw -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmlJsTtI3HU -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb0iygb-TZI -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdYRPWnmo6E -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJM_IV8WQsE -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKFOXBWPY8I -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y36PiJJDY-c -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsCKS_7plgs -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6MAPevUGJo -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJHvp55-iNU -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1S2m8au9bg -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU7XTE1k0_I -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyuemenmtWE -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5vn51sa4Zk -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4QA7Mk5sfU -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03AMJQ1RF08 -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=layCCvftYCo -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho2AQajo-ck -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKbccpn3I84 -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM6hq05bWZ8 Events: USA. A-kon June 04-06, 2010. Rocky Mountain Fur Con August 06-08, 2010. Nan Desu Kan September 10-12, 2010. Animeland Wasabi March 11-13, 2011. A-kon June 10-12, 2011. Rocky Mountain Fur Con August 12-14, 2011. Nan Desu Kan September 09-11, 2011. Animeland Wasabi March 09-11, 2012. Starfest April 21, 2012. Retired April 2012. Verlis' Lugia 3.0 Lugia 3.0 was completely reconstructed and used foam wings, leg padding, and tail. Date Completed: July 23, 2010 Photos: http://fav.me/d3ap78e Metrocon 179 Videos: None discovered Events: USA. Florida Super Con 2010 Amber's Lugia Usernames: ArcticWolfSpirit (DA) Date Completed: August 14, 2010 Photos: -http://fav.me/d4jxklq Videos: -None discovered Events: USA. Animazement 2011 Paula's Lugia Usernames: Ultrapaula8 ([DA YT) Photos: -http://fav.me/d4a7fh4 -http://fav.me/d4a7e8c -http://fav.me/d4a7d1u -http://fav.me/d4a6q5k Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvB0TfPVbjI Events: Spain. March 2011 Jill's Lugia Usernames: xShortStuff (DA) BurtonMonster (YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTTnORtrZrA Events: Canada. Anime North May 27-29, 2011. Morgan's Lugia Usernames: AppleBush (DA) WatermelonDay (YT) Videos: {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKRxVHnzl28 {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyfRnSe9Bjs {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAfAJkkmmy0 {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alQC5hzwMZM {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5Z9n8BlWcM {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxWLmbrqxxo {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nw7f_U4OK_c {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eN9ilnvMdg {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBLICiO8TkI {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_T2TFxz8ts {C}Events: USA. A-kon June 10-12, 2011. A-kon June 1-3, 2012. Christina's Shadow Lugia Usernames: Lizard-Girl (DA) LizardG16 (YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-YxlB_dOAY -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LySxSOnPJkE Events: Canada. Anime North May 27-29, 2011. Otakuthon August 12-14, 2011. Montreal Comic Con September 17-18, 2011. Kristina's Dark Lugia Usernames: yukisama23 (DA), yukichun23 (YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKrEzACy4HA {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U25nakzc3o4 {C}Events: USA. Anime Kaigi July 15-17, 2011 Trevon's Lugia Usernames: RubberDuckiesGoRawr (DA) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ewN0EBfnx4 Events: USA. Otakon July 29–31, 2011 Famis' Lugia Usernames: Famis (FA), aethratas (FA) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaMnok1y2xY {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mLObSZFhdA {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUcAj27Pshw Events: Germany. Eurofurence August 17-21, 2011. Cologne Furdance Edition 8 June 11, 2011. - Belanor's Shadow Lugia Usernames: Belanor (FA) Videos: -None Events: Unknown Ed's Lugia Usernames: Edkitten123 (DA) Edkitten123 (YT) Videos: None {C}Events: USA. Nan Desu Kan September 9-11, 2011. - FiredrakeDraco's Shadow Lugia FiredrakeDraco (YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzrZ4L1Bavs -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwpQLYoAWoY Events: Germany. Frankfurter Bookfair Oct 2011. Pokemon Day 2011. Frankfurt CosDay² 2011. - Bruna's Lugia Usernames: PBCOSPLAY (YT), sakurabruna (DA) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd5rNzJbH0Y {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-3y-N49XYY {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwVttTuQOxc {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaNIMgfkk1E {C}-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_pEHMnElcE {C}Events: Brazil. Anime Nation December 10-11, 2011 Heather's Lugia Usernames: AroarinScales1 (YT) Videos: -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9DRW49L308 -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PHjn6WAtJ4 -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eFTGrOfH3A Events: USA. Sakura-Con April 6–8, 2012 Sabrina's Lugia Usernames: ShizukaEthaussa Date Completed: August 3, 2012 Photos: http://fav.me/d5a9l9r Otakuthon 2012 09 http://fav.me/d5lmbpd Lugia Costume Videos: None discovered Events: Canada. Otakuthon 2012 Lyndwurm's Lugia Usernames: Lyndwurm (DA) Videos: -None Events: Germany. Pokémon Day Sep 9, 2012 Emmacreatures's Shadow Lugia Usernames: Emmacreatures (DA) Date Completed: September 15, 2012 Photos: http://fav.me/d5mx04z Image Videos: None discovered Events: The Netherlands. Elf Fantasy Fair 2012. Annelie's Lugia Usernames: Balleman (DA) Date Started: November 9, 2011 Date Completed: November 2, 2012 Photos: http://fav.me/d4fn14a Lugia Cosplay WIP Videos: None discovered Events: Sweden. Unknown Mara's Shadow Lugia Usernames: avidrak (DA) Date Completed: May 5, 2013 Photos: http://fav.me/d648zw4 Image http://fav.me/d6490et Image http://fav.me/d6gtnjp Image http://fav.me/d6gtnju Image Videos: To be added Events: To be added Cassidy's Shadow Lugia Usernames: shadowlugia137 (DA) Date Completed: February 9, 2014 (Last Update, considered WIP) Photos: http://fav.me/d75shs6 Image Videos: None discovered Events: Supernova Sydney 2014. Smash 2014 Unknown Lugias Here is a collection of Lugia images that have surfaced online, most often taken at an event of some sort, however it currently remains unknown who the models and artists of these costumes are. Sadly they cannot be recognized for their work at this time but shall be archived here. Dragoncon Shadow Lugia ---- Japantag Shadow Lugia ---- Animethon Shadow Lugia Work in Progress Lugias Brit's Lugia Usernames: Kim Awender (YT) First update: Aug 24, 2011 Last update: Aug 25, 2011 Project links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WbBv-cGHO0 Planned debut: Unknown, Canada costume008's Shadow Lugia Usernames: costume008 (YT) First update: November 20, 2011 Last update: November 20, 2011 Project links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzEHQuzGm78 Planned debut: Unknown, Sweden purplepurplepurple13's Shadow Lugia Usernames: purplepurplepurple13 (YT) First update: Jan 01, 2012 Last update: Jan 01, 2012 Project links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWaC0P5CrXY Planned debut: Unkown, USA KitKatJackster's Lugia Usernames: KitKatJackster (DA) First update: July 09, 2012 Last update: August 08, 2012 Project Links: http://fav.me/d56q6xe Planned debut: Anime North 2013, Canada AssassinAAF's Shiny Lugia Usernames: AssassinAAF (DA) First update: July 15, 2012 Last update: October 28, 2012 Project Links: http://fav.me/d58eyop Planned Debut: Animinneapolis 2013, USA Kate's Shiny Lugia Usernames: katehedgehog (DA) First update: December 7, 2012 Last update: December 7, 2012 Project Links: http://fav.me/d5ngn46 Planned Debut: Unkown, Australia Mara's Shadow Lugia Usernames: Avidrak (DA) First update: January 1, 2013 Last update: January 29, 2013 Project Links: http://s662.photobucket.com/albums/uu342/JenovaRemnant/Project%20XD/ Planned Debut: Anime Iowa 2013, USA